Staggington
Staggington is a second-generation city on the western marshes in the county of Staggington. It is frequently referred to as "the Stink" due to its history of high pollution and its former factories. Since 1998, the city underwent a major scheme which transformed the landscape and replaced the pinnacles. Staggington is the third largest city in Highland. History The station was built in 1979. By 1950, Staggington's population reached 54,750, making it the second most populated city at the time. Drum, meanwhile, only housed 51,200 residents. Also at the time, Staggington never had any suburbs. Firwood was built in 1994 and as of today houses around 18,505 residents. Sharpall and Parkgate followed suit in 2003, and Easthill in 2007. Other Information Staggington has multiple railway stations, with its main one having 16 platforms. Firwood Grove has 4, while West Firwood also has 4. There is also a metropolitan service, called the "RedLiner" which runs to and from Windover, which is a large town a few miles north of Staggington. As Staggington is very large, it has many connections to many areas; St. Tenensburgh, Drum and Stanwood are the three main areas the station has services to, but this number will increase once both the Barnborough line and the Ashway-Staggington lines are completed in 2018. Railway Station Staggington's new railway station was completed on May 28, 2018, after nearly a year of rebuilding works. Staggington's old railway station had 10 platforms, of which, 9 were through platforms. Staggington's new railway station has 16 platforms, giving it the title of Highland's biggest railway station outside of Drum & Colby, and the second biggest station in the country. The new railway station will provide much more reliable services, and will allow more terminating services as well as more through services. Frequency The average off-peak hour at Staggington provides thirty trains per hour, up from sixteen per hour from the old station: For peak hours, there are 33 trains: One extra to Drum via Harleyford, One to St. Tenensburgh from Medding, and one extra service to Harlington via Brambleford. Services starting at Staggington * 2 to Drum via Harleyford * 2 to Drum via Ashton * 1 to Harlington via Brambleford, Sedgway and Hurshing * 1 to Hurshing via Jade * 3 to Hurshing via Brambleford * 4 to St. Tenensburgh * 1 to Windover via West Firwood * 1 to Windover via Sharpall (RedLiner) * 2 to Colby (or Drum in peak times) via Stanwood There is one service per day to Stanwood via Southwell, Lovering Park and Versington. Herwood Terrace, Gorthing and Versington (Factory) are request stops. Through-services northbound (these services do not originate from Staggington) * 4tph to Staggington Airport calling at Firwood Grove, Clifford and Highbridge * 1tph to Staggington Airport calling at Firwood Grove, South Firwood, Clifford, Highbridge and Dollinson Road * 2tph to Sharpall, calling at Parkgate * 1tph to Staggington Village High Street (via Firwood Grove) One service every two hours extends to Redhaye Island In peak times, there is one service from Medding to St. Tenensburgh, calling at Windover Central only. Through-services southbound * 2tph to Staggington Airport via Staggington Village (of which one does not call at Moreland) * 2tph to Medding via Ashway and Brambleford * 1tph to Hurshing via Brambleford * 1tph to Harlington via Brambleford